Browncoat Zombie
For other uses, see zombies. Browncoat Zombie is the basic unit of the zombies in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. He can be commonly obtained in the Reinforcements Pack in groups of more than one. He is just a normal zombie like from Plants vs. Zombies. The best reason for his abundance (as seen on the picture on the right) is his low damage and very weak toughness. Despite this, they can still buy a few seconds when summoned in mass with Conehead Zombies and Buckethead Zombies. There is a Pirate version which only appears in Garden Ops in Port Scallywag and Sharkbite Shores or when the player kills a Barrel Pirate in multiplayer servers. His attacks are Zombie Hurt and Hard Rock Toss. Each Zombie Hurt attack deals 15 damage. Hard Rock Toss deals 25 damage. Some festive variants appeared and distributed in respective holidays, with the same powers and attributes but different appearances and minor health differences. Health The Browncoat Zombie absorbs approximately 30 normal damage shots. The Pumpkin Browncoat absorbs approximately 60 normal damage shots. The Turkey Browncoat absorbs approximately 40 normal damage shots. The Holiday Browncoat absorbs approximately 50 normal damage shots. Description Browncoat Zombie Attacks Plants and Gardens with a Zombie munch attack. Pumpkin Browncoat As the only Zombie vegan, it refuses to partake in the eating of brains. Turkey Browncoat Don't ask how a turkey got stuck on his head. He's senstive and doesn't want to talk about it. Festive variants To celebrate certain seasons which had occurred during the existence of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, special seasonal Browncoat zombies variants were released for a limited time. These are the methods of obtaining them: Pumpkin Browncoat Obtained by opening free daily Halloween Trick or Treat Packs between 11 October to 31 October 2014. Alternatively, Happy Halloween packs could be opened for 30,000 coins for the duration of two weeks starting from 31 October 2014. Turkey Browncoat Obtained by opening the free Turkey Attack Pack given to all players to commemorate Thanksgiving. Only ten can be obtained and they can only be obtained from this pack. Gallery Pumpkin_Browncoat.png|Halloween costume PumpkinBrowncoat.PNG|Pumpkin Browncoat's summoning icon Turkey Browncoat.png|Thanksgiving costume. HolidayBrown.png|Christmas costume. Zombies_won_The_taco.gif|Browncoat Zombie in the winning screen of Taco Bandits. TurkeyBrown.png|Turkey Browncoat in game. Vanquished Holiday Browncoat.PNG|A Vanquished Holiday Browncoat. Trivia *Sometimes, he will walk into the street and throw a rock. This also happens with the Conehead Zombie and Buckethead Zombie, this is an attack known as Hard Rock Toss. *Players can kill him in one shot by hitting his head (except Sunflower besides the Mystic Flower charge ability). *His description says he uses a Munch attack, but if the player gets vanquished by him, the game says he used a Zombie Hurt attack. *Browncoat Zombies along with the Conehead Zombies and Buckethead Zombies do not stop running, even when a Potato Mine or a Spikeweed is in their way. However, they stop when a Tallnut Battlement is in their way. *Sometimes, they will run away from Chompers. *He is the only zombie to contain festive variants in this game. *Even though his holiday variant has his design compared to the Coffin and Outhouse Zombies, he does not receive an equally significant health boost. * Pumpkin Browncoat is the only Zombie that (seemingly) does not eat brains. *He, along with other summonable zombies, will eat potted plants, even in Multiplayer mode. This can be useful if you are a zombie because these zombies are often harder to kill and last longer than potted plants. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Spawnable Zombies Category:Common Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies